One Hundred Little Moments
by youfindyourselfinsomeoneelse
Summary: A collection of drabbles spanning a lifetime. Inspired by the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge. RW/SM Next Gen Fic.
1. Beauty

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter remains the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Much to my dismay.

**Warnings: **Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature and the possibility of strong language.

**Author's Notes:** The first in a series of drabbles as part of the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge. Basically, a snapshot of Rose/Scorpius throughout their relationship. A series of moments, if you will. This is intended to get me back into writing, as I've been mostly AWOL lately, and to play with one of my new favourite ships.

For those who are interested, I've been away because I've been busy making and running my own Harry Potter Roleplaying site. We're always looking for new members that are seasoned writers, or new to writing and want to find out what it's all about. It's called The Magical Realm, and is based fifty years after the epilogue. There are a lot of canon characters still available and obviously as much freedom as you desire to make your own. But please, come and see for yourself, you might just find something magical.

* * *

**Beauty**

She ran as far as she could before the urge to cry overtook her ability to control her emotions, and she collapsed against the wall, burying her face into the rough stone.

Rose couldn't seem to stop the sobs that racked her body, and she sank to the floor, her head in her hands.

At the tender age of thirteen, she thought that boys were horrible creatures, at least until that day when Scorpius Malfoy lifted her head from her hands and told her she was beautiful.

Then she thought that there might be one exception to that rule.


	2. Love

**Love**

Fifteen years old and full of nervous apprehension about owls and exams and the tall boy with platinum blonde hair.

Rose sat at a study table in the library, her hands running anxiously through her hair as she read and reread the same sentence fifteen times.

Scorpius had laughed as he watched her, exuding that ceaseless calm that drove her to frustration.

She had given him a look, and he laughed again, and then he told her he loved her, and she didn't know what to say, let alone what to think.


	3. Dream

**Dream**

The first night they slept together, in the most innocent sense of the phrase.

She curled up in his strong arms, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

He made her feel safe, and it was that that lulled her to sleep.

It had been a dream of hers, and Scorpius had always told her that she would achieve her dreams.

He was still there in the morning, and Rose was entirely enamoured with the perfect simplicity of it all.


	4. Haunted

**Haunted**

He was leaving soon.

Graduation was approaching at a rapid pace and Rose was constantly plagued by the thought of being without him.

Simple was not a word that she would use to describe their relationship any longer, it was messy and complicated and confused.

She loved him, and he loved her, but it seemed there was always something that prevented any progression.

They were stuck between friends and the potential for something more, and Rose was beginning to desire that something more than anything.


	5. Memory

**Memory**

Sometimes it was remembering everything that killed her.

Sometimes she wished she had a time turner.

Sometimes she wished it had never happened.

Rose stared out across the lake, her arms wrapped around herself.

Sometimes she wondered if she was holding herself together, when she did that.

All the summers that they had spent apart seemed like nothing when compared to this unknown but seemingly endless stretch of time that lie ahead of them.

She didn't want their time together to become a distant memory, but the less time they had, the more it felt like a distinct possibility.


	6. Fragile

**Fragile**

It was why he had never kissed her.

She had always thought it was because he was waiting for her, and because she was always too scared to make the first move.

But now she knew.

It was because he didn't want to break her when he had to leave.

But it was too late for that precaution.

He had essentially broken her heart when he told her he loved her that first time.

Now she was seventeen years old and in love with a boy that she could never be with.

And it destroyed her from the inside out.


	7. Celebration

**Celebration**

Her eighteenth birthday.

They threw a party for her, and everyone but the one she wanted was there.

She smiled at the guests, but anyone could tell that her smile was fake.

She took the drinks offered to her, but they knew she was drinking to forget.

The party went on for five hours, and he didn't come.

She ended up alone, and she wondered if this was what her life would be like.

Always waiting, always hoping.

For something that would never happen.

She cried herself to sleep that night.


	8. Secret

**Secret**

They met in secret, having told everyone that they'd broken up.

She was angry, he was apologetic.

She asked him why he didn't come to her birthday party and he said that he wanted her to know that he wasn't all she had.

That she could have a life after him.

She cried and he looked at her with sad eyes.

Then he did something he'd never done before.

He asked her if he could kiss her, and she nodded before her brain had fully understood what he had said.

He did, and it was magical.


End file.
